1.Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor device packages and manufacturing methods thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to semiconductor device packages with electromagnetic interference shielding and manufacturing methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices have become progressively more complex, driven at least in part by the demand for enhanced processing speeds and smaller sizes. While the benefits of enhanced processing speeds and smaller sizes are apparent, these characteristics of semiconductor devices also can create problems. In particular, higher clock speeds can involve more frequent transitions between signal levels, which, in turn, can lead to a higher level of electromagnetic emissions at higher frequencies. Electromagnetic emissions can radiate from a source semiconductor device, and can be incident upon neighboring semiconductor devices. If the level of electromagnetic emissions at a neighboring semiconductor device is sufficiently high, these emissions can adversely affect the operation of that neighboring semiconductor device. This phenomenon is sometimes referred to as electromagnetic interference (EMI).
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the semiconductor device packages and related methods described herein.